


血水相融(十)

by jenny6931538



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny6931538/pseuds/jenny6931538
Kudos: 2





	血水相融(十)

裴柱现低下身 在脖颈处划出一条伤口并轻吻上去   
当她吸第一口时 快感直冲脑门   
真的跟平常有差 使她自己也不自觉得轻哼”唔…哈…”  
她的手不自觉得伸入孙胜完的睡裙中开始如羽毛般的轻抚着她的大腿  
孙胜完收紧了抱着她肩膀的双臂轻哼出声   
但听到如此甜腻之声赶紧咬紧唇以忍住声音”恩…柱..柱现 唔”   
“乖 胜完 你声音很好听 叫出来 我喜欢” 说完并加速吸吮的速度  
而孙胜完就在如此的快感下达到巅峰   
当裴柱现松了口之后见了胜完身上的血迹在她身上就如同一幅世界名画   
血迹滑入衣服里滑到裴柱现看不见的地方  
那滴血又使裴柱现感到口干舌燥…  
她又轻轻的覆上孙胜完   
她用虎牙划破她的唇 吮着血滴   
又将手覆上敏感的耳垂开始搓揉”啊哈..柱..柱现”  
”乖 胜完 我在 “说着并将吻持续往下 将唇覆盖于脖颈上印出自己的痕迹   
并怜爱的吻了一口属于她的图腾   
手彷佛有自我意识的将孙胜完的衣服解开”啊..冷”  
”没关系 晚点就不冷了” 舔了舔血刚流过的痕迹   
将手覆盖于顶端搓揉 吻持续往下到达腹部  
”胜完的腹部就像奶油一样滑顺呢””你..唔..安静点”  
”胜完啊..喜欢吗?””你…你快点!”  
“知道了”手持续往下到达目的地 进入后便停止 让胜完习惯这样的感觉   
过些许时刻后 感受到空虚得孙胜完动了动腰…  
”…好了..动一下…”  
”好..”说完并慢慢加快了速度 并在她耳边说了很多情话   
孙胜完就在情话中甜蜜的到了顶端   
当她累得睡着时 裴柱现看了眼她诽红的脸颊   
轻轻的吻了她的发并感受到她的血液中多了点自己的冷香  
“我一定会尽全力保住你的…”


End file.
